


We All Make Do

by diverselorde



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Harrold Hardyng/Sansa Stark, Past Infidelity, Slow Burn, Stark Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diverselorde/pseuds/diverselorde
Summary: Sansa Stark was only months away from getting her doctorate and accepting her dream teaching position at The Eyrie when Harry Hardyng really sticks his dick in it. Now she is presented with a whole new set of choices to make for her life: return home to Winterfell with her parents and lick her wounds or go back to King's Landing with her sister and confront her past.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	1. Too Little Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeep, I know, I know, I should be working on This Bird Will Learn To Fly (and I am — slowly). But with the literal mass death happening, I don't want to write angst, I want to work on something that is sweet. So here is this one! I kinda want this to be a cute babyfic but we will see.

Sansa Stark sat at the desk at the front of a cavernous lecture hall. Warm buttery light pooled on the floor. Someone earlier in the day had cracked open a window to let in the post-finals laughter from the quad below. It was her final class and she would be getting doctorate in a few short hours.

She scrolled through her email, unsubscribing from email lists she’d forgotten she’d joined, shooting off hurried replies to colleagues she’d neglected during the end of year rush.

One by one her students approached the desk carefully placing their blue books in front of her in a neat pile. During their mid-term exams, she’d been cross with them for being careless, tossing them into a messy pile, making her stack them up. She was pleased they respected her enough to head this small request.

Some of her students looked thrilled to be done, whereas others had a crazed or resigned look haunting behind their eyes. She felt a pang of worry flit through her chest. Maybe she’d made the exam questions too hard. But she did let them use their notes.

When the last student walked up to drop off their exam Sansa closed her computer and stood up to address the full lecture hall in front of her.

“Your final grades will be posted online by the end of next week at the latest,” Sansa said. “I will make sure to email you all when I have them finished.”

Everyone looking back at her had exhaustion or resignation written deep into their faces, slumping against their chairs or resting their head on their hands. She continued, trying to offer some encouragement.

“Thanks for putting your trust in me this semester. I really enjoyed having you in class, we definitely had some memorable discussions and I thoroughly look forward to reading your final papers—”

The door to the lecture hall creaked open and Sansa turned her head confused. Was it an overly anxious student waiting for their next exam to start? But a bouquet of white lilies and a mop of artfully messy blond hair stepped through the threshold. And her heart plummeted. It was Harry Hardying.

“Miss Stark?” He said a small smirk pressed onto his lips. Sansa could see cocky bravado dripping off his navy sport coat. “I hope that your class won’t mind this quick interruption. I just wanted to give you these flowers because I am so proud of you. Dr. Stark, doesn’t that have a nice ring to it?”

He walked forward feigning shyness as pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. And presented the bouquet to Sansa. The previously silent lecture hall erupted into a chorus of awww’s, claps and whistles. To Sansa, the room suddenly felt very hot and the afternoon sunlight a little too bright.

Unsure what to do with her hands, and color rising rapidly through her cheeks, Sansa grabbed the bouquet and gave Harry an awkward side hug. Something hard in his jacket pocket dug uncomfortably into her side. She took a small breath and turned back to address her class.

The sleepiness she saw earlier vanished from most of their eyes. Everyone seemed thrilled to witness this public display of affection.

“Oh, uh, what was I saying?” Her voice was breathless. She ran her hand through her hair, trying to get a slight breeze on her sticky neck. She could feel the sweat beading up on her upper lip. “Oh right. I thoroughly enjoyed having you in class with me, you all make fine historians and I hope that many of you continue in this discipline. Happy summer break!”

She hoped her voice hadn’t sounded as hollow as she felt. With a loud scraping sound, her former students pushed back their chairs and began packing up. She pressed a small smile as she looked on happy for them and their next few weeks of bliss. Sansa waited until everyone trailed out of the lecture hall with periodic replies to students who gave more personal goodbyes before turning towards Harry and dropping the flowers down on the desk.

“You should not have done this,” Sansa said harshly as she shoved her student’s blue books into her bag, not caring if the pages bent or creased. No one but her would be looking at them anyway.

“But Sansa, I need to make it up to you,” Harry pleaded, turning up the softness in his voice and fumbling with the pocket of his jacket. “I need to show you that I am committed to you, that I love you. That this was just a mistake and that I am so sorry.”

“You lost that chance when you decided to have a baby with another woman. I don’t want your flowers, I don’t want you touching me, interrupting my class and I don’t want you to make it up to me. I told you I don’t even want you to watch me get my doctorate so why are you even dressed like that?”

“But Sansa, I watched you work your heart out on your dissertation, I want to watch you—”

“My brothers are going to be there and I told them exactly why we broke up so if you care about your personal safety, don’t come.” She cringed internally, she wished he just listened to her. 

“Anyway, I promised Mya’s grandmother that she could have your ticket so you’ll have to fight an old lady to get it.” Sansa snapped and without another word she stormed out of the room leaving the bouquet of bruised and wilting lilies on the desk behind her.

***

Two days after she defended her dissertation, Sansa discovered during her morning office hours that her boyfriend of a year and a half, Harrold Harding, cheated on her. She was explaining some of the details of the second Blackfyre rebellion to a student who missed a lecture when a tall woman with long brown hair and a small pregnant belly knocked on the door.

“Just a second ma’am,” Sansa said, annoyance creeping up in her voice. She hated when people interrupted students during office hours. It was often the only time she got to connect with them and make sure they understood the material. “I’m with a student.”

The woman nodded and stepped back outside.

“Oh I think I understand what happened,” Brendan Egan said scratching the side of his nose with his pen. “This was all a failed rebellion during the wedding tourney for Butterwell and that Frey girl.”

“Yes,” Sansa nodded. “And thanks to Ser. Duncan the Tall, the plan was foiled. You have a copy of the text, right, with the Septon’s account?”

“Yes, I’ll definitely take a look at that tonight and hopefully that puts everything into context better.”

“It should, but if you end up still having questions, you know where to find me.” She smiled. She loved it when her students were excited about the material they were learning. But studying a famous knight did help.

“Thanks for your help Sansa,” he said as he carefully tucked his notes back into a folder. “See you in class.”

When Brendan Egan was gone the woman reappeared in the door. She was wearing a cream-colored sweater that clung tightly to her bump.

“Sorry for interrupting,” she apologized. “My name is Cecilia Stone, you’re Sansa Stark, right?”

Sansa nodded.

“I—I—I was hoping we could have a private word?” Her words came out in a long nervous rush.

“Please shut the door then,” Sansa said, her pulse quickening slightly. “We can sit on the couch.” What did this woman want? She’d heard weird stories about angry girlfriends demanding that their cheating boyfriends be purposely failed. Or parents asking for extra favors for their children struggling with classes. The woman carefully closed the door and Sansa turned around to start the tea kettle.

“Do you want anything? I have a green, an herbal camomile, and a black tea.”

“Oh, you’re so kind. Thank you but I am alright,” Cecilia replied, a certain thickness in her voice.

Silence hung in the air as Sansa waited for the water to boil. Checking her phone she saw a text from Harry asking how her morning was faring but she ignored it and brought her steaming mug of tea to the couch.

She loved her office, it was her quiet place. It had a single large window that overlooked the garden quad and white stone walls. She’d spent hours with Mya and Arya trying to get their opinions on how to decorate it. She’d wanted her office to be professorial but still somehow casual. She’d settled on traditional style furniture that she’d reupholstered in modern patterns and textures.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Sansa said as confidently as she could. She had a feeling in her chest this wasn’t going to be a pleasant conversation.

“I’m really sorry, again for intruding on your day like this.” Cecilia started. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and paused looking to Sansa for some reassurance.

“We’re fine, I don’t have any more students expected today. What’s this about?”

“I just don’t really know where to begin. I only became aware of you a few days ago, I promise. I had no idea.”

Not knowing what else to do, Sansa took a small sip of her tea. Another long pause hung in the air before the woman continued.

“I guess, what I’m trying to say is. Harry and I have been seeing each other occasionally, and guess we were careless and I got pregnant. And I had no idea he was in a relationship with you, or I never would have gone near him.”

Sansa tried to swallow but choked, tea sputtering out of her mouth. Cecilia reached for a tissue and passed it off to Sansa, a mixed look of concern and discomfort on her face.

“Harry? Harrold Hardying?” Sansa asked sharply.

“Yes,” Cecilia nodded, bringing her hands up to her mouth. “I’m so sorry.”

Sansa’s thoughts were racing. They’d been together for a year and a half. He’d talked about wanting to marry her, living in his family home in the Vale together while she continued teaching. The children he wanted to have with her. She looked at Cecilia’s belly. 

How can this be happening? She set her tea down on the coffee table and turned to the woman sitting across from her. Her heart was a pounding mess in her chest cavity but she took a long steadying breath.

“Thank you for having the integrity to tell me. I’m so sorry you’re going through this — that we’re both having to deal with the fallout of our mutual acquaintance’s infidelity. But I really need to ask you to leave. I don’t know what to do with myself.”

“Oh yes, of course,” Cecilia said, pushing heavily on the armrest to help her stand up. “I totally understand. Um, here’s my number if you ever want to chat or get the full details. I’d be happy to talk. Again, I am really really sorry all of this is happening.”

The woman handed her a piece of paper with “Cissy Stone” written in a neat script. Sansa wondered how many times the woman had practiced writing her name and phone number for this exact moment. A hysterical laugh burst from her lips and Cecilia raised her eyebrows.

“I’m so sorry,” Sansa said, embarrassment creeping up her neck. “I don’t mean to laugh, but this is all so absurd.”

“No fault taken, Sansa,” she replied. “I wouldn’t know how to respond either. Please take care of yourself.”

The door closed softly and Sansa crumpled onto the couch, clutching one the pillows to her chest.

***

Sansa recounted the day Cecilia appeared in her office on her way down the mountain to her new flat at the Gates of the Moon. The afternoon sun reflected brightly off the base of the Giant’s Lance as the trolly lurched downwards. During her first years at The Eyrie, she’d been terrified of the trolly system retrofitted to the tallest peaks in Westeros. Why anyone thought to build a castle here, was beyond her.

Her phone dinged and it was another message from Harry. Without reading it, she deleted the conversation and blocked his contact. She was done with him. Done with this school with its lonely mountains and desolate winds. Done with this chapter of her life. Tonight she would walk away from everything. She would find new dreams.

But her stubbornness wore down quickly into tears as she unlocked the door to her short-term rental. She dialed her brother Robb who answered on the first ring.

“That dickwad isn’t bothering you is he?” Robb’s voice barked through the phone speaker. “Jon and I—”

“He came to my class today, Robb,” Sansa cut him off. “That bastard came to my class with flowers and hugged me in front of everyone.”

“Gods,” Robb sighed.

“And I just had to stand there in front of my students, and they’d just finished their exams, and I just had to take it,” Sansa said seething. She made her way through to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine.

They continued to talk until a knock at the door pulled Sansa back to reality.

“That’s Mya, she promised she’d stop by to help me with my hair. I’ll see you in a few hours,” She said. Interrupting a story about Jon getting caught with his girlfriend skinny dipping in the Winterfell hot springs. “Then you and Jon will have to finish this story. Thanks for listening, Robb.”

“Of course Sansa, see you in a bit.”

Mya Stone was a welcomed body. She was a few years older than Sansa but they bonded in grad school over their love of tall knights and forbidden love. Mya reminded Sansa of Arya, but rather than bicker the pair had a joyful, teasing relationship.

The two girls busied themselves with their hair and makeup. Sansa going for a striking dark eye with white eyeliner to match her velvet hood. Mya kept their wine glasses full and tried to move the conversation away from a certain boy.

“Have you figured out what your next move is going to be? Mya asked, finally addressing the elephant in the room. She knew that Sansa had been devastated in her decision to step back from teaching in the next term. But she and Harry had planned on teaching a joint seminar, and there was no way that was going to happen since the fallout.

“I haven’t honestly,” Sansa said, turning to look at her friend. “I’m leaning towards moving back to Winterfell and maybe just teaching at the community college for a couple of terms while I figure out my next move? Arya asked me to come to King’s Landing with her while she does voice acting stuff, but I’m not sure. That’s like my old life, when I was in undergrad and stupid and I don’t know if that’s what I want.”

“Well I guess you don’t have to figure out exactly what you’re doing right this very second. And either way, the department is going to miss you so much, girl.” Mya said, a pouty frown on her face. “I know this is really your decision but I’m really going to miss you, too.”

“Ugh,” Sansa sighed. “I know, I’m going to miss you, too. It sucks that Harry had to go and ruin everything. I’m just going to stay here and work with him with our history and his misdeeds so fresh in my mind.”

Mya nodded.

“Cissy has got to be almost due at this point,” Sansa said, checking her phone. “Oh, look! Yep she’s due any day now.”

“What a twat.” Mya shuddered. “I know it sucks the way it ended but you really dodged a bullet. I feel so bad for the girl he knocked up.”

“You know, Mya,” Sansa said suddenly as she turned around from the mirror, eyeliner in hand. She picked up her wine glass and sipped. “I think Harry was going to propose to me today when he accosted me in my lecture hall, in front of my whole class no less.”

“What? How could he possibly think you’d want to marry him after cheating on you and getting the other girl pregnant?” Mya laughed.

“I mean I can’t be sure but I’m pretty sure I felt a ring box in his pocket when he hugged me and he kept fumbling with that pocket while he was going on and on about how much he was sorry, and how committed he was to me,” Sansa flailed her arms, mocking the forced earnestness of Harry’s pleas.

“Nooo, desperation is never a good look my guy!” Mya groaned.

The two laughed. Mya held up her glass. “To something better than cheating boys?”

“To something better,” Sansa replied, smiling and they both drained their glasses.

  
  



	2. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “To my eldest daughter, the highest educated here among us,” he smiled fondly at Sansa. “I am so deeply proud of all that you have accomplished. I know the past few months have been challenging and painful but you have proved yourself to be fully capable of everything you seek to accomplish. To your unending success and fulfillment my darling.”
> 
> Sansa leaves The Eyrie for the last time. She has some big decisions to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! We have another chapter! Diverse Lorde is still alive. Enjoy this fluff!

The next couple of days had been busy for the Starks. Jon and Robb cleared the furniture out of Sansa’s office and stuffed it into her short term rental. On separate occasions, each had offered to help her sell the furniture, but Sansa declined. She’d spent hours teaching herself how to reupholster furniture and would not be parting with her hard work any time soon. But her apartment was overflowing.

Since the fallout with Harry Hardyng, she’d been forced to remake her celebratory plans. What was supposed to be a lovely family picnic at House Hardyng had turned into a private pop-up dinner with Arya’s friend Hot Pie at a gastropub in Gulltown.

Over dinner, Ned made long a toast. Sitting at the head of the table with his wife on his right and Sansa at the opposite end he raised his glass of Dornish red high and cleared his throat. The table quickly quieted down as everyone turned to look at the Stark patriarch. Ned carefully wiped his mouth with a napkin and pushed himself back from the table.

“To my eldest daughter, the highest educated here among us,” he smiled fondly at Sansa. “I am so deeply proud of all that you have accomplished. I know the past few months have been challenging and painful but you have proved yourself to be fully capable of everything you seek to accomplish. To your unending success and fulfillment my darling.”

“To unending success!” The rest of the table joined in unison.

Sansa felt pressure in her nose build up as she looked around at her parents, deep age lines etched into their smiling faces. At Jon and his dark curls and the permanent crease between his eyes. At Arya, a half-smirk pressed onto her mouth. At Robb and his wife Jeyne grey hairs peeking through at both of their temples. At her quiet brother Bran thoughtfully gazing towards her. And her baby brother Rickon his wide shoulders, a sure sign of him leaving teen-dom behind.

While it wasn’t exactly as she’d envisioned, the food was delicious, she was endlessly grateful that Hot Pie was able to take a weekend off from culinary school to cater to her family, and being surrounded by her family after all her years at school in King’s Landing and at The Eyrie was a comfort. She’d forgotten how much love and tenderness the Starks shared together.

But today, Sansa was running late. She was supposed to be meeting with her now former advisor about post-doctorate plans but the cashier at the grocery store had other ideas and was taking his sweet time. Normally Sansa wouldn’t have blamed him it, who wouldn’t want to be running the clock out. But today she tapped her foot impatiently along with everyone else waiting in line.

“Will you be needing bags today?” He asked cheerily. Completely unaware of the growing resentment standing behind him.

“Um no thanks, I can carry it,” Sansa replied. She only had a twelve-pack of hard seltzer, chips, and a take-away sandwich from the deli.

The old woman standing in front of her was still slowly packing up her bags at the end of the counter, carefully stacking the heavy cans at the bottom of each bag. Sansa struggled to not roll her eyes. When she’d been a cashier she’d remembered all of the old ladies who insisted on reminding her that “heavy goes on the bottom” every, single time.

With the hard seltzer tucked under her arm, Sansa did her best to walk around the old woman but she misjudged the corner of a soda display. Her stomach dropped as she heard a crash and screech.

Exhaling hard, Sansa turned around. The woman was standing with one bag in her hand a toppled bag at her feet. Sansa could see the cracked eggs seeping through the side of the torn paper. The line of impatient shoppers audibly groaned as the plucky cashier dashed off with a quick, “Be right back,” to fetch a mop and broom.

“Oh ma’am, I am so sorry.” Sansa rushing forward. She set her groceries down and tried to assess the damage.

“Gods. Your carelessness cost me my eggs,” the woman snapped. “We all have places to be, girl.”

“I can give you money to buy more eggs and, uh it looks like more pasta sauce,” Sansa replied as she righted the bag. The jar of red sauce coated most of the contents of the bag. “Actually on second thought, I’m worried about broken glass.”

The woman just huffed.

“Here, I can just pay for all of your groceries,” Sansa offered. She reached for her wallet to rummage for some of the cash she’d gotten as a gift for completing her Ph.D. Living off a TA and research stipend wasn’t a lot but because of her family’s wealth, she never had to survive off rice and beans like some of her fellow research students. “Will a fifty work?”

The woman tisked before accepting the outstretched bill. It wasn’t like she meant to cause a mess, accidents happened. And it wasn’t like Sansa was normally someone who walked around with big bills in her wallet.

The woman accepted the outstretched bill.

The cashier brought over a new set of bags and Sansa hurriedly replaced the groceries that could be salvaged into the new bags.

And not really knowing what to do next, she gave a gesture that was halfway between a wave and a shrug and walked through the automatic doors.

She walked to her bike that was locked outside and tied down her snacks on the rack. She was relieved for the high elevation usually kept things cool, so she never had to be too worried about sweaty helmet hair. She kicked off and turned right out of the parking lot towards campus.

As she walked her bicycle through the main academic quad, she looked at what had been her home for the past five years. Despite everything that had happened with Harry, she was sad to leave this place. This had been her home for years. She’d learned so much about the world and about herself here.

She grinned to herself as she passed by a dense set of bushes where she and Randa and taken a very freshman-like pee when they’d been celebrating in her office with a bottle of scotch and neglected to take appropriate bathroom measures before leaving for the night.

Sansa stopped in the shadow of Visenya Hall and locked her bike. Turning to unstrap her snacks, she felt foolish for her impulse decision to buy the hard seltzer. Waffling, she didn’t want to leave it out for someone to steal or carry the twelve-pack upstairs to meet with her advisor. But in a rush to make up for her tardiness, she tucked it under her arm and dashed upstairs.

Archmaester Norren answered the door with a smile on his face.

“Sansa, thanks for stopping by.”

Sansa flushed. “Sorry for being tardy. I made a detour to grab some lunch and some refreshments and the cashier took forever.”

“No worries, your lateness allowed for me to finish my grading so you have my undivided attention.”

He lead her into the familiar office. She dropped her bag and her grocery items by the door and took her familiar spot in the low-slung armchair while Norren poured white tea and sat in his familiar spot behind the desk. On the wall behind him, his electrum mask and rod hung in glass box.

“So next plans, huh? Forgive me for being a maudlin, old man but I remember the day I met you as a new grad student.” He smiled fondly. “I’m so grateful that I was able to instruct you. It’s been such a pleasure.”

“Oh, Maester!” Sansa sighed. Her heart swelled with gratitude and validation.

“How does it feel to have your doctorate?”

“Honestly a huge relief. I mean, I’m more unsure now that post-doc plans have changed —”

“That pitiful Hardyng boy. I wish he was leaving and you were saying.” Norren interrupted with a snort. “You didn’t hear that from me.”

Sansa just shook her head and took a sip of tea. She didn’t want to admit that she was feeling the same way.

“But I made the decision to leave, and now I need to figure out how that will work.”

“You did, and I admire that you made the right choice for you. What a scandal, I’m so sorry you had to experience that. Do you know if you want to teach, or work from some historical society doing research? I also have some good contracting contacts if you wish to pursue that as well.”

Sansa sighed, again. She’d had her feelings about Harry’s betrayal but this was the hard part. She knew it was idyllic but she always wanted to be a teacher; to able to inspire and educate the next generation. With giving up the easiest teacher path she had, she was unsure what would make the best next move.

“That’s where I’m hung up. I’m so worried about making the right decision. Like obviously I want to teach in some capacity, it would be great to do at least high school or even community college.”

“The community college in Flea Bottom is usually hiring. From my colleges at KLU, there is a lot of turn-over, but it might be a place to start. See if you can apply for a lecturer or as an adjunct for a few classes, get some contracting work under your belt. I would definitely be able to help you get a good word in.”

“But if I’m an adjunct, then I give up my chances of being tenured.”

“You’re not wrong. Let me check in with some connections I have in Essos. Oh! And Maester Luwin, you know him. He sent me a note about a community educator position at the Winterfell Museum was opening up. I will pass on that info to you, too.”

“Oh yes! That sounds wonderful. And he sent that to you? I should send him an email, let him know I’m finally done with school.”

At that, the Archmaseter chuckled.

“I know you Sansa and you’re never going to be done with school. You might be done with for formal education, for now, but I promise you’ll be back. I felt the same way when I finished my doctorate, and look I’m an Archmaester.”

“You may be right, but at least tell him of this accomplishment. I have him to thank for my love of history.”

The two talked for most of the afternoon. The sun shifted to the opposite side of the quad and shadows cast from the trees outside lengthened across the office floor.

Sansa finished the remainder of her tea and looked out the window.

“I should probably be leaving soon, this was a wonderful conversation. Office hours with you are something that I will definitely miss.”

“Remind me again, how long are you going to be at The Eyrie?” Norren asked pulling a sticky note pad out from his desk. “I just want to make sure I write it down this time so I can remember to get you those referrals.”

“That’s still up in the air, I’m not sure. I think once I have some leads, I’ll be able to make my decision sooner. I think I might be more interested in heading back to Winterfell. It’s home after all and it’s been years since I’ve actually been able to visit.”

“Well whatever you decide, I know you will make a difference wherever you go. I believe in your determination and in your spirit.”

Together they stood up and Sansa made her way back to the door to pick up her things. She gave her former professor an awkward side hug.

“Thank you so much for everything you’ve taught me.” Tears pricked her eyes. “I deeply value your mentorship. I will definitely stay in touch and stop by whenever I’m in the area.”

“I will hold you to that Miss Stark, have a wonderful rest of your afternoon.”

As she walked out the door, the tears spilled over her cheeks. She stopped in the bathroom to blow her nose before walking down to her bike.

A strange sense of closure came to her as she left campus. She wondered if this was going to be the last time — at least for the time being. She had no real need, she’d said goodbye to everyone else she needed to. Sansa turned around one last time to gaze up at the tall peaks that surrounded the old castle. The wind rustled the leaves. It’s almost like they’re saying goodbye, too she thought.

She startled at the sound of her phone ringing, surprised she had accidentally had the vibrate turned off. She saw her sister calling.

“Hi Arya,” she answered.

“Hi Sans!” Arya replied. “I hope I’m not interrupting your date with your professor.”

“Ew no, it’s not a date. He was just helping me figure out what my next plans could be now that I’m leaving The Eyrie for good.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’m just giving you shit.” Arya laughed. “I know you wouldn’t be into that old dick.”

Sansa had no words.

“Well anyway, I had kind of an important thing to ask you before Robb, Jon and I head out.” Arya continued. “Would you be free later?”

“Um it’s not bad is it?” Sansa said hesitantly. With Arya sometimes it was hard to tell.

“Oh of course not. Everything is fine, I just have a proposition for you and it warrants an in-person conversation.”

“Alright, well shall I meet you at the pub by my place?”

“Yes, that would be fantastic. Five-thirty okay?”

“Yeah, okay. See you then.”

As she hung up, she looked up one last time to see the rays of sunlight glittering delightfully through the leaves. With a small smile and tears in her eyes again, she snapped her helmet on and headed on her way to the trolly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing extra self-care post RBG's death and the US's non-democracy is now at bigger risk for fascism. May her memory be a blessing. And may we critique her missteps and oversights to better serve people of color.
> 
> To the non US folks, please just give yourself a hug and continue to fight fascism wherever you are <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll hopefully have the next one up soon <3


End file.
